In 56 years, Omar will be 5 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Omar's age. Let Omar's age be $o$ In 56 years, he will be $o + 56$ years old. At that time, he will also be $5 o$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $o + 56 = 5 o$ Solving for $o$ , we get: $4 o = 56$ $o = 14$.